Lose one,Gain another
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan Evans always lived the good life. Had the best things and strutted around like they owned the place.What happens when there family loses everything how will the twins cope?Who will they turn too and will the designer gear turn to rags?
1. Really?

"Ring it up, here's the card." Sharpay said handing the store clerk her dad's credit card. She was on one of her many shopping sprees and spending more than she was supposed too (as usual.)

She was then going for a manicure.

After a while of waiting Sharpay started to get bored, "Excuse me? What the hell is taking so long?" She asked.

"Um, ma'am your credit card has been declined." The clerk informed her.

"That's impossible, its top of the range, my dad got it for me 3 days ago." She explained impatiently, "Try it again."

The machine beeped telling them it didn't work again.

"Look ma'am." The clerk showed her on the screen in big red letters and flashing was the word DECLINED.

"Here try this one." Sharpay said handing the lady a second card.

The same thing happened, Sharpay becoming frustrated looked in her designer Guess handbag and brought out her pink Louise Vuittone purse and checked if she had cash on her. Nothing!

She looked around and wondered what to do.

"Um, can you keep the stuff on hold for me I'll be back to collect it." She told the woman who nodded and took all the stuff and put it behind the counter.

Sharpay grabbed her bag and searched for her cell phone (top of the range of course.)

She pushed speed dial and it immediately started ringing.

"Hello." A voice said on the other line.

"Ry, its Sharpay, something is not right!" She exclaimed on the phone while exiting the shop.

"Calm down sis, what's up?" He asked calmly (Ryan being mellower than his sister who was a drama queen.)

"THE CREDIT CARDS HAVE BEEN DECLINED" She shrieked into the phone, passer Byers stared at her and shook there heads.

"CALM DOWN!" Ryan yelled back at her.

"Do not tell me to calm down, try buy a new hat with a credit card it'll be declined!!" She said to him into the phone.

"Go wait for me by the fountain by the food court." Ryan told his sister who was grunting on the other line.

"Fine." She said in a semi tone"

She walked with empty hands to the fountain but stopped abruptly.

There sitting at Al Fresco's were the people she dreaded the most.

Troy Bolton with his girlfriend Gabriella Montez and the rest of the wild cat clan including Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Martha.

She thought of not going to the fountain which was right opposite the restaurant but she had too, she needed to figure out what was going on with the credit cards and that's where she had said she'd meet Ryan.

So being who she was she wasn't going to run away from the problem she would walk past the restaurant pretending to not notice them even thought it was a big group.

She strutted past and wincing at the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Sharpay?" She called out and Sharpay acted like she didn't hear and carried on walking until she reached the fountain.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella and Taylor called too her this time she was sort of looking in there direction so she couldn't just let it slide. Sharpay looked at them and waved and smiled like she just saw them there.

The gestured for her to go there, she couldn't say no, she hurried over to them but hoped that Ryan would soon arrive so they can discuss the matter. Where was he anyway? She thought to herself.

"No shopping bags wow that must be a miracle." Troy joked.

"I only just got here." Sharpay lied.

"You seemed to be waiting for some one though?" Gabriella asked.

"My brother, who should be here any minute now." She hoped praying in her head.

"You look worried, like something is bugging you?" Kelsi asked concerned.

"Not at all!" Sharpay said sarcastically none of them realizing it.

"Oh look here comes Ryan. " Sharpay said relieved when she saw her brother strutting towards them.

"Hey guys!" Ryan exclaimed when he saw everyone, he gave them all a smile.

"Hey Ry." They all chorused smiling back.

"Can I steal my sister away quick, we've been here forever and she hasn't bought anything some thing is not right!" Ryan joked and Sharpay gave him a dirty look.

"Sure" some of them said and Troy said "no problemo."

"Bout bloody time." Sharpay shot at him.

"Sorry something happened that I got distracted." He told her and she didn't even nod.

"What's up with the credit cards, I needed to shop and as you clearly stated to everyone that I hadn't bought anything, its amazing you didn't tell them the story why." She flared up.

"Shar!! Breathe it's going to be fine, all we have to do is phone dad and he'll explain to us what's going on." Ryan said to a deathly glaring Sharpay.

"Fine, but don't you dare say it's going to be fine because in case you haven't noticed WE HAVE NO MONEY TO SPEND!" She yelled at him, every one turned to stare.

Ryan gave her a dirty look and speed dialed there fathers cell phone.

"Hello, Richard Evans." The familiar voice on the other line said into Ryan's ear.

"Hey Dad, it's Ryan." He said getting the, that-was-an-obvious-statement look from his sister.

"Well Sharpay and I are at the mall and she said that when she tried to ring up her clothes the credit card had been declined." Ryan said jumping into the main story.

"Both of them. " Sharpay chirped into the speaker.

"Yes, both of them." Ryan mimicked.

The twins dad grunted nervously on the other end unaware to Ryan who was looking at his sister with a tired expression.

"Yes well, that just means Sharpay has over used her credit cards this month so she'll have to come home and get the platinum visa." Richard covered up.

"As usual." Ryan said to his dad who let out a little laugh. "Yes, yes well son I'm in the middle of something big so I'll see you two later." His dad said to him.

"Ok, sure bye dude." Ryan said to him and they ended the conversation.

"Well what did he say?" Sharpay asked her brother impatiently.

"He said…" And Ryan explained everything again to his sister who gasped in shock.

"I haven't overworked my cards, this is the new one daddy got me 3 days ago, today would've been its birthday." Sharpay told Ryan who let out a laugh.

"It's birthday, sis you give your cards birthdays?" He said laughing through that.

"And names." Sharpay said to Ryan who let out another howl.

"Stop laughing Ry." She complained to him.

"Sorry, I'll stop but that was really funny" He said to her and she scowled at him.

"Whatever, anyway can I use your card coz I have a few items being held for me and I need them." Sharpay told her brother who handed her his card she grabbed it and fluttered away while calling out "Thanks, I'll call you when I'm done." In a sing-song way.

Ryan watched her go and nodded and laughed at her sisters obsession of shopping.

He turned to go but shot a look over at the table where everyone was sitting.

He trotted over and they all looked up.

"Every thing settled?" Gabi asked him and he nodded giving her a grin, "Just one of Sharpay's many antic fits."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So do you want to join us?" Gabi asked looking at every one to ask if it was ok.

"If you guys don't mind." He said and they all shook there heads, "Come on sit, want anything to drink?" Taylor said in a friendly way.

"No thanks." He replied.

The group enjoyed a fun afternoon laughing at people's sense of dress, thinking of what to do for the next musical and just being plain silly.

And while Sharpay shopped using her brother's credit card, she didn't realize what was in stall for her, neither did it seem so did her brother.


	2. Revealing the truth

**Chapter 2- Revealing the truth.**

Richard Evans, a wealthy man has a loving wife and two children who were in fact twins.

He had it all, everything anyone would want, his family sure loved him of course because he was the main bread winner in the family.

He was sitting in his study at the Evans mansion and working on a new product when his cell phone buzzed on the table.

He picked it up and said in his usual tone "Hello, Richard Evans."

"Hello, sir, this is Marissa from the credit card company, two of you credit cards have been declined, and at 3:45 another one had been declined.

"What in the bloody hell?" he asked clearly shocked by the woman's statement.

"It can't have happened that quickly." He explained more to himself than to the woman. The lady named Marissa cleared her throat, "Well sir, I'm sorry for it to have happened, good day." And the line at the end went dead.

Richard thought to himself, I guess I'm going to have to tell the family.

That afternoon after 4, Sharpay entered the house followed closely by Ryan. She lay her many shopping bags on the ground in the entrance hall and walked towards the stairs, she passed the lounge and glanced in as usual and saw her mother and father sitting in there, that was odd she never saw them sit in the lounge.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Sharpay said, Ryan waved.

"Why you guys sitting in here?" Ryan asked clearly amused by this picture of his whole family together at once.

"Well kids, I guess I should just jump right into it" There dad said and looked at his wife who nodded, she had been crying by the looks of it.

"Um, well I don't know how to put this but I'll make it quick, we're broke my company is back firing and we're losing money by the second."

There was silence, a deathly silence it sent chills up and down Sharpay's spine, she could not believe it, were her ears deceiving her?

"w…w…WHAT?" She shrieked, nearly cracking the windows, Ryan jumped at his Sister's yell.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't keep this from you, you would've found out anyway." There dad said apologetically, he really did seem sorry.

"I tried to give you the best things in life, I feel like I let you all down." His dad started saying again.

"WELL DAD, YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Sharpay yelled at her father who shed a tear at her daughter's outburst, he knew this would affect her the most.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I really am, I couldn't do anything, I tried everything but then we all just gave up and came crashing down." He explained to Sharpay, he placed his hand on her shoulder but she moved away.

"YOU'RE A FAILURE DAD, A FAILURE AS A FATHER!" She screeched before running up to her bedroom.

"SHARPAY!!!" Ryan yelled after her but she didn't turn around.

Sharpay sat in her bedroom, the truth rolling in her mind. She had no one to turn too, not even her brother she had no one and now apparently nothing what was she going to do?

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she felt a tear run down her cheek but she brushed it away she wasn't going to cry about this she was going to be strong, no matter how she felt about this! But wait what the hell was she going to do on a Saturday after noon now, now that she had no money she couldn't shop till she dropped.

There was a knock on the door. Sharpay ignored it, "Come on Shar, we need to talk about this." Her brother's voice came from the other end.

He opened the door, thinking that she may be asleep.

"I didn't say you could come in." She told him irritably.

"I know, but we've got to talk about this, you did see dad cry when you yelled at him didn't you?" He asked and Sharpay nodded, "He deserves it, he's failed us Ry, what are we going to do?" She asked now tears pouring freely down her face.

"We have to stick together and make a plan together, we're going to get through this sis don't worry." Ryan said already thinking of a plan in his head. His sister wouldn't like it but then where would she go? He thought.

"You have to promise me you will not leave me behind Ryan." Sharpay asked seriously as she crossed her arms and stared at her brother who was sitting on the edge of her enormous bed.

"I promise I will not leave you behind Sharpay." Ryan said and they did there twin hand shake to make the promise real.

"So what now?" She asked Ryan while looking around her room which was decorated according to the season, which was summer.

"We have to make a plan, firstly where are we going to live and secondly we need to get jobs." He told his sister who looked at him wide eyed.

"Jobs?" She choked out the word.

"yes Shar, Jobs, its what normal people do." Ryan told her and he gulped.

'How could Ryan be so calm about this' Sharpay thought to herself when she was screaming inside hoping that this would be a dream.

"We're not normal Ry." Sharpay corrected him and he looked at her and nodded.

"We are now, we're less than normal, we're poor." He informed her and she looked at him with a disbelieving look, how could the Evans family be poor?


	3. East High

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, i had writers block on this story and also because other ideas for different stories kept coming into my head... but here the next chapter, i know what's going to happen i think :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Sometimes things happen.**

Sharpay drove to school in her pink convertible. Ryan was in the passenger seat changing the music too something suitable for the morning.

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled at him and he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Stop changing the music, play one song already! You're driving me insane." She told him and he grunted and stopped changing it.

He crossed his arms and looked out on his side.

The twins arrived at East High School in all there glory.

Sure they owned the place. But it looked like things had changed.

When they pulled up Sharpay turned down the music and took off her sunglasses. Why was everyone staring at them?

"Ry, why does it feel like we're being watched?" She asked her brother who looked around.

"I don't know, maybe we've got toilet paper on the bottom of our shoes or we parked in the principles parking space again like you did the other morning when you were talking on the phone." He said with a smirk and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Maybe its coincidence, how could they know?" Ryan informed his sister who stormed up the stairs into the school.

Ryan followed as usual.

"Sharpay" She heard her name being called and she looked over her shoulder.

"What Zeke?" She asked irritated.

"Are we still cooking together this term?" HE asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I think I'm dropping cooking." She said and Zeke gasped.

"What? No, Shar don't it'll be more fun I swear." He said a grin spreading across his friendly face.

"Whatever." Sharpay answered opening her locker and looking at herself in the mirror.

**On the other side of hall way.**

"Zeke are you still trying to get in with Sharpay Evans?" Chad Danforth asked the wild cat who looked at Sharpay and smiled. She was re-accessorizing.

"Yeah, dude look at her she's like the ice princess of the north pole." Jason included himself. Chad and Troy laughed.

"And she's the only person in school who re-accessorizes during classes, and who has a clothing line in her locker!" Gabriella chimed in.

"And, she's a total drama queen do you really want to be around that all day?" Taylor added and Zeke looked at his friends.

"Guys, I'm cooking with her and that's final." He ended.

"She'll probably make you help her with some Love potion and try to use it on Troy." Chad added and the group laughed.

"I think Sharpay is over Troy after what happened last summer." Gabriella said and the group looked at her like she had gone crazy…

_Flash back_

"_What time is it, summer time; it's our vacation, what time is it party time, school's out scream and shout…"_

_The group, Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Zeke, Kesi, Taylor and Martha all got summer jobs at the lava springs country club where none other than Sharpay, well her dad, was the owner of._

_The group went through ups and downs and Troy and Gabriella nearly ended there relationship because of what happened between Troy and Sharpay and because of whom Troy had become. He lost all his friends but in the end, Troy and Gabriella found there way back to each other and peace was restored in the friendship._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, who could forget that fun filled summer?" Chad joked.

"Real dream come true." Troy laughed.

"So, what are we all doing after school?" Taylor asked and Troy, Chad and Zeke looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what we're doing babe." Chad said kissing her on the forehead.

"Right, basketball." She said and Chad nodded.

"We have mathletes." Gabriella told her friend.  
"Oh yeah!" Taylor said remembering it.

With that the group dispersed because the first bell rung telling them to go to home room.

Sharpay watched the group evaporate and looked at her self in the mirror again.

"We have mathletes." She mimicked Gabriella.

"Ugh." She said and slammed her locker shut. Ryan was there in her face.

"Shar!" Ryan said to her and she looked at him. He looked worried.

"What Ry?" She asked sensing something was wrong.

"We have bigger problems than Gabriella having mathletes." He told her and she rolled her eyes at him yet again.

"You know that girl Rachel in our grade?" HE asked Sharpay who stopped in her tracks and looked at her brother.

"What about her?" She asked curious.

"Well, you know how her dad worked in the same company as our dad?" He asked and Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, we've been competing with her for the past 3 years." she said and he nodded.

'Yeah, well she knows we're broke." He whispered to her and Sharpay gasped.

"She can't know!! How does she know? Has she told anyone yet?" Sharpay asked starting to panic.

"Shar breathe, calm down!" Ryan commanded her and she stopped immediately.

"We have to go talk to her!" Sharpay said to Ryan and instead of walking to home room she walked to the office.

Sharpay arrived at the office and the ladies looked up.

"Why Ms. Evans, late again?" The one lady asked.

"No Mrs. Clarens I just need you to call on that little intercom thing for Rachel Stuart." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Well do you really think I'm going to do that?" She asked. And Sharpay smiled again.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarens because otherwise could you do it when you do the morning announcements?" Sharpay asked the teacher who smiled.

"No!" She said as Sharpay started to walk away.

Sharpay stopped. Nobody ever said no to her.

She turned around and smiled at the lady.

"Ok then." She said falsely and Ryan watched his sister in shock.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as his sister walked to the side.

"Wait for it." Sharpay told Ryan who stared at Mrs. Clarens.

"Beth come in her for a minute to discuss the morning announcements." The lady in the other room ask Mrs. Clarens.

She got up and at that moment Sharpay struck.  
She opened the door and went into the room with the intercom.

She pushed the button.  
"Hello students of East High. It's me, and I really need to talk to Rachel Stuart so if she could just come down to the office that'd be great." Sharpay's voice echoed throughout the school.

"MS. EVANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs. Clarens voice came in after hearing the announcement.

The whole school also heard that part. Sharpay let go of the button and turned around grinning.

"Thank you ma'am." Sharpay said and got up and left, she was still grinning.

**Please read and review... sorry again for the long wait**

**but hope you enjoy it !!**


End file.
